And They Found You On The Bathroom Floor
by pandarothe
Summary: Ellen is a 17 year old outcast with a hard shell, but she's good a soft spot for a young mislead troubled man named Gerard Way! Just how far will she go to help him? Gerard Way/OC


I stood by the old, crumbling brick wall of the town mausoleum, standing under its rickety roof for shelter from the pelting rain. Fantastic. I have hair to look after, y'know?

But cowering from the bad weather wasn't why I was huddling up here, I was cowering from someone. I'm actually lying, I'm just following someone and hoping they don't see me.

Gerard Arthur Way, to be exact.

That kid's a fucking train wreck, it's pretty sad. All he does is get drunk n' stoned.

But I've seen a few of his sketches, they're good. Wow, I sound like a creep.

Oh wait, I am.

Geebear here is your average Goth. Clad in all black, long dark hair and he's pale as fuck, but I'm pretty sure he uses makeup for that. He's like half Italian, so he tans pretty badly.

I, on the other shoe, am Irish. And if you say I'm ginger or a drunken leprechaun, go fuck yourself. I'm actually a natural born brunette but I've had purple hair since I can remember with hazel green eyes and skin so pale it'd put Casper to shame.

But I'm getting off track here, this isn't about me.

This is about me creeping on a depressed drunk guy.

I'm not really that bland, that'd be horrible. I'm actually in secret keepin' an eye on Gerard. The few times that I'm out on the midnight prowl like that bizarre fucking person I am, I see him drunk or stoned out of his mind. A while back, I used to stay away from him. Not because I'm afraid of him, he's a big teddy bear, it's just that even though I'm 17 and supposed to be having the time of my rebellious life and out partying, I stay in my room and read comics. And drink tea. I fucking can't breathe without caffeine because I don't sleep that much. Probably why I'm so edgy all the time.

I really have to stop going on about my self, as sexy and amazing as I am.

The rain was still bucketing down and I shuffled in my knee high black Doc Martens against the tiny puddles. I was stupid and before I had left to come here, I had dressed myself in dark denim shorts, a Justice League shirt and a big trench coat, not to mention my glasses are fogged up and my hair is just barely saved from the rain. I'm not vain, I just don't like any more of my face being exposed than already necessary.

I stood there awkwardly for a while and decided to take refuge inside the actual building, but as I turned my heavy heel to go inside I had spotted a dark slumping figure stumbling down the way and I saw the sad bastard fall down and lie against the cold wall, his clothes saturated and his already messy hair even more of a disaster.

I composed myself and pulled up my hood, stepping out from the shelter of the roof and made my way over, trying to look as natural as possible. I'm joking, I didn't do that at all. I just slowly walked over with my heels down first that gave me an awkward balance against the wall. I looked down at the slumped figure and nudged him with my boot.

''You know, if I was a serial killer on the hunt for an easy kill, you'd be pretty easy to slice up, my dear.'' I said, my deep raspy voice now making itself present. Gerard lifted his heavy head up from it's hanging position against one of his legs which was pressed up against him while the other was stretched out in a sort of 'fuck yeah I don't give a fuck' sort of position, but not really. He was just too drunk to properly lie down.

''I really wouldn't care if you killed me, if you have a knife or something then feel free to do your worst, sugar.'' he muttered, barely able to keep his eyes open, let alone keep a steady gaze at me. ''Sadly, I don't even have a pen with me to write with. Rough night, eh?'' I asked, sliding down next to him on the wet ground. ''You have... no idea...'' he slurred, finally managing to get his head up to look at me. ''And you wouldn't even care, who... who are you anyway? Gonna mug me or somethin'?'' he spat but my expression softened a tiny bit.

''No Gerard, I'm not gonna mug you. I just wanna talk to you, okay?'' I gently spoke to him, moving closer to him. I extended my pale, gloved hand. ''I'm Ellen.'' I said and he slowly lifted his freezing hand into mine and I smoothed it lightly. I swear I wouldn't take advantage of him like this or anything, I'm just used to listening to people and comforting them.

''Helen? That... that sounds like Elena. I mi... I miss her...'' Gerard frowned and he looked to the ground. That sparked something. From how Gerard talked about her to his friends, you just happened to be there to hear, Elena was Gerard's grandmother, and very close with him. I just realized that she had passed away not too long ago and that was a big deal in Gerard's life and probably still will be in a few years, she was very precious to him. ''N-no, I'm El...'' I was about to protest but then didn't want to upset him anymore so I didn't speak until I felt his limp hand shaking and he was crying.

''Shit no, don't cry, man!'' I panicked and pulled him in close to me. This won't count for anything since he won't remember it in the morning, so I might as well. I wrapped my cold arm around him and he shivered, not moving at all. ''Why are you even bothering?'' he muttered, his head involuntarily placed against my shoulder. I pushed an annoying purple strand of hair out of my face and pushed up my glasses. ''Well one, you're not gonna remember this tomorrow, and two, you look like a guy who's pretty down n' needs someone to talk to.'' I explained, my brows raised so I could look down to him like a protective source. ''Y' don't sound like yer from here...'' he mumbled and I gave a light, raspy laugh. ''Correct, mon ami. I'm not. But I've been in your English n' Science class since freshman year, not that you'd notice or anything.'' I sighed with a weak laugh and his brows slowly raised in a disorganized fashion.

''You're...'' Gerard said, pointing a bony finger at me and put his jumbled thoughts together in his head. ''... with me? How come I've never seen you?'' he slurred, pointing his finger at himself this time. I did the big dramatic look up to the rain and looked back down to see he'd managed to shift closer to me, this is so cheesy and I felt kind of bad about it because I don't really have science with him, I just set out a test to see if he'd actually try and spot me tomorrow, if he even planned on going in. I had put that thought aside and spent the next while just listening to him babble on in drunken slurs and to be honest, I did feel like helping him get his stuff together.

But alas, I couldn't do anything. Many times I've talked about it before, but I couldn't help by just talking to him. I had to do something.

''Okay Gerard, I have to take you home. It's really late.'' I advised with my arm now slinking down on the ground. He grumbled and protested, turning his head and shifted away like a child.

''Dude, seriously. C'mon. I need to get you home.'' I sighed and slowly got up off the ground, my clothes complete saturated and I'm pretty sure half of my body had turned numb from the cold. Dusting myself off, I bent back down and turned Gerard to face me who was in the middle of passing out which I had no time for. I slipped his hand into mine and wrapped one arm around his thin waist, counting to three and hoisted him up using the wall and he leaned against me with his arms falling down limply like he had been asleep the whole time. I'd had guessed it was about past one in the morning and since I was gonna get up for school in like 5 hours, I had no time to waste. Gerard protested and stumbled countless times as I managed to get him out of the mausoleum and helped him get home. Honestly, that place and this guy are nothing but trouble, but I couldn't just leave him there.


End file.
